Patent Document 1 discloses a heat exchange member of a dry-type dehumidifier system including a copper tube and plate-like fins integrally fitted to the circumference of the copper tube. An adsorbent capable of adsorbing moisture from the air and desorbing the moisture into the air is supported on the surfaces of the copper tube and the fins such that the adsorbent is heated or cooled by a refrigerant flowing in the copper tube.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H7-265649 (page 2, FIG. 1)